Vie (pas si) Normale
by KekimJ
Summary: [Univers Alternatif] Il s'appelait Pierrot Johann, fils de Pierrot Buggy, pire ennemi de Monkey D. Luffy, meilleur ami de Trafalgar Law, petit ami secret de Eustass Kidd. Il était atteint d'une grave maladie et la leur cachait. Mais quelle maladie demanderez-vous ? Une sorte d'anémie, de fièvre glacée, de soif insatiable...
1. Prologue

_Bon, j'abuses un peu avec cette fic. Déjà, notons que je suis censé bosser sur une autre fic depuis des mois, mais j'en ai carrément plus envie. Ensuite, je fais cette fic en plein InkTober, bravo moi, quel manque de professionnalisme, va te chercher un boulot au lieu de rien glander !_

_Hum. Bref._

_Bienvenue !_

_Moi c'est KekimJ, mec frappadingue qui s'ennuie gravement. Je vous offre aujourd'hui une fic de type Univers Alternatif (parce que j'adooore ça) un peu slice of life, mais pas trop, enfin me connaissant ça ne restera pas slice of life longtemps quoi. (côté psychopathe oblige U.U) Ah, et il y aura peut-être un certain penchant yaoi, je vais essayer de pas en faire trop, promis, je resterai sage._

_Vouala. Âmes sensibles et mineurs s'abstenir. Moi je suis majeur, je fais ce que je veux nyehe._

* * *

_**Vie (pas si) Normale**_

_**Prologue**_

* * *

C'était l'hiver, tous les élèves portaient écharpes, gants et bonnets. Tous, sauf un. Un idiot qui ne faisait jamais comme les autres.

**-Luffy ! Combien de fois je dois te dire de te couvrir !**

Habillé d'une simple chemise et d'un short, il regarda son amie incrédule.

**-Bah quoi Nami ? Il ne fait pas spécialement froid je trouve !**

**-Il neige idiot ! Bien sûr que si il fait froid !**

**-J'aimerais bien pouvoir disséquer un tel idiot et comprendre pourquoi diable ne tombe-t-il pas malade...**

La jeune rousse eut un mouvement de recule face au nouvel arrivant. L'idiot, lui, se mit en position de combat. L'arrivant leva les mains en signe de paix en poussant un léger rire moqueur, ce qui déplut énormément à son vis-à-vis.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de se mettre sur la tronche, encore un nouvel arrivant fit son apparition pour leur en empêcher.

**-Hey, hey, les bastons c'est dehors, _et pas sans m'y inviter !_**

**-Eustass, si ce cher chapeau de paille veut se faire ridiculiser devant tout le monde, libre à lui. **

**-La ferme Trao ! C'est toi qui va être ridicule !**

La dispute fit rage entre les trois énergumènes, faisant se rassembler tous les élèves du bahut en une foule de supporters. Malheureusement pour eux, le vacarme rameuta également les professeurs.

**-Hé les sales gosses ! Encore vous !? Lâchez l'affaires ! Ça recommence _chaque_ lundi matin, c'est chiant à la fin !**

**-Prof Bugg-**

**-Monsieur Pierrot.**

**-P... Monsieur Pierrot... C'est de _sa_ faute !**

Le premier pointait du doigt le deuxième avec un air boudeur

**-Haha ! C'est ça ! Dis surtout que c'est toi qui t'énerves pour rien !**

Le troisième se moquait allègrement du premier.

**-Navré monsieur, j'étais fasciné par l'idiotie _prodigieuse_ de chapeau de paille.**

Le deuxième lança un sourire en coin, moqueur, au premier.

Le professeur poussa un long soupir, exaspéré de répéter la même scène chaque semaine. Seulement, cette fois il n'était pas là. Il devrait les calmer à lui seul, chose qui pouvait s'avérer délicat...

Il regarda les trois gamins recommencer à se chamailler, et soupira une nouvelle fois en se massant les tempes. Tant pis, il ne lui restait plus que cette solution, son arme secrète.

Il empoigna les deux premiers par les cheveux, et afficha l'expression la plus menaçante qu'il pouvait offrir.

**-Si vous ne vous calmez pas de suite, je vous jure de vous charger de l'entretien de l'établissement à la place des femmes de ménage. _Toute la semaine. Tous les trois._**

Un lundi matin des plus normaux au 'campus des Pirates'. Le quatuor des capitaines au complet.

Le professeur d'histoire et géographie, Pierrot Buggy, quarantenaire à mauvais caractère, à longs cheveux bleus ciels et à la barbe de trois jours que l'on surnommait 'Le clown' pour ses mimiques et répliques extravagantes.

En deuxième année générale, classe 2G, Monkey D. Luffy, jeune brun un poil énergique toujours affublé d'un chapeau de paille, surnommé le 'Roi des Pirates', en partie dû à sa connaissance d'absolument tout le monde, mais surtout pour être possesseur du record de punition de l'histoire du campus.

En deuxième année médecine, classe 1M, Trafalgar Law, grand brun sinistre, au teint pâle muni de superbes cernes et de tatouages, surnommé le 'Chirurgien de la Mort' à cause de cette étrange manie de sourire lors des cours de dissections ou lors de simples soins.

En deuxième année Technologique, classe 1T, Eustass Kidd, jeune homme assez musclé et aux cheveux rouges, du genre colérique, surnommé 'Bras mécanique', par rapport à sa prothèse au bras gauche et à sa passion de la mécanique.

* * *

[Un jour avant, Dimanche 6 janvier, 21:45]

La porte du domicile Pierrot claqua, puis des bruits de pas précipités résonnèrent. Une autre porte claqua. Buggy, père célibataire qui avait attendu, inquiet, son fils qui devrait être rentré depuis plus d'une heure, se leva en trombe. Devant la porte de son fils, il y toqua doucement en appelant son nom.

Pas de réponse. Il réessaya, un peu plus vivement. Il crut entendre s'échapper des sanglots de la chambre. Son inquiétude ne fit que grandir.

Il se demanda ce qui avait pu se passer. S'il se souvenait bien, son fils avait passé le week-end chez sa petite-amie, habitant à 20 minutes à pieds de chez eux. Il y avait à peine une heure et demi encore, il recevait un appel de sa part. Enjoué, il lui annonçait qu'il était sur le départ pour rentrer.

Une rupture ne semblait donc pas être la cause de ces sanglots. Mais alors, de quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir ? Il était rentré avec une heure de retard, en pleurs. Pourquoi ? Même l'hypothèse d'une éventuelle agression ne semblait pas possible. Son fils avait un plus fort caractère que lui encore, il savait se battre en conséquence. Bien mieux que lui d'ailleurs, il l'avouait. Alors pourquoi diable sanglotait-il ? Pourquoi cette heure entière de retard ? La question le torturait, et simplement y penser ne lui mènerait nulle part.

**-C'est rien papa, je crois bien avoir attrapé la crève en rentrant, c'est tout.**

Il ne le croyait pas une seule seconde. Impossible de tomber malade si subitement, puis ça n'expliquait pas ce retard... La porte s'ouvrit, coupant court à ses pensées. Il vit donc son fils, cheveux châtains ébouriffés, trempés de sueur, les yeux et le nez rougis, le teint pâle. Il portait encore sa veste et son écharpe, humides.

**-Je me suis cassé la gueule dans la neige en chemin et je suis passé par la pharmacie. C'est rien. Un rhume, un peu de fièvre peut-être, mais ça va. J'ai juste besoin d'une bonne douche chaude.**

**-Et c'est juste pour ça que tu es en retard d'une heure ?**

Le malade rit doucement. Il lui sourit sincèrement, d'un sourire des plus chaleureux, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer définitivement son père.

**-Quoi ? Je vais devoir recopier le paragraphe sur le respect des heures de cours ? J'avoue, je suis encore un peu resté dans les bras de mo- ma petite amie, désolé.**

Buggy lui fit une douce réprimande et le laissa filer à la douche en lui accordant un ou deux jours de repos avant de retourner en cours.

_"Juste une petite fièvre, ça ne peut pas être bien grave..."_

* * *

_**À suivre...**_

_**Prochain Chapitre : le pirate fantôme**_

* * *

_Ok. Prologue, fait. _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, c'est la meilleure chose au monde !_

_Allez, moi faut que je bosse sur la suite... À plus !_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Wahouu ! Salut ! _

_Je dois avouer être plutôt content. De quoi demandez-vous ?_

_Bah d'avoir publié ce chapitre aussi vite ! C'est vrai quoi, d'habitude j'arrive pas à publier plus d'un chapitre en un mois, là, j'en ai fais deux en une semaine ! Trop cool !_

_Enfin maintenant il faut juste espérer que je continue sur cette lancée..._

_._

_Bref ! Bienvenue sur le premier chapitre de VN !_

_On retourne quelque temps avant le prologue, ne soyez pas trop perdus !_

_(Je compte faire un récap chronologique un peu plus tard, quand les choses commenceront enfin)_

_._

_Allez ! Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Vie (pas si) Normale**

**Chapitre 1 ~ Le Pirate Fantôme**

* * *

_[Vendredi 22 décembre, 07:58]_

Law avait les jambes en compote, et ne se privait pas de s'en plaindre. Johann se serait moqué de son manque complet d'endurance, s'il ne savait pas qu'il se ferait plus engueuler par son ami qu'autre chose. Il se contentait donc de l'écouter parler dans le vide, exposant toute son aversion envers les cours d'EPS, jugeant cela inutile dans une filière de médecine. Véritablement, il ne servait à rien à un médecin de savoir courir le tour du monde !

Cherchant leurs affaires dans leurs casiers, il ne virent pas arriver la masse rouge et vulgaire, dit Eustass Kidd. Celui-ci enroula sa prothèse autour du cou du tatoué et parla assez fort pour que le couloir entier puisse entendre.

**-Bah alors l'infirmière ? On aime pas faire de l'exercice ? Je peux t'entraîner si tu veux !**

N'y voyez aucun signe amical, aucun. Ces deux-là s'entendaient comme chiens et chats. Sans la présence d'une certaine personne, ils se chamailleraient constamment. Ce n'était pas de tout repos de les côtoyer...

Avant que Law ne réplique quoi que ce soit, Johann claqua la porte de son casier, tout en lançant un regard noir dans la direction du rouquin. Il se contenta simplement de poser la main sur son épaule et dire d'une voix douce, mais pas moins menaçante :

**-Kidd, il me semble que tu as cours à l'autre bout du campus dans moins de deux minutes. Penses-tu vraiment que ce soit le moment de nous énerver ?**

Il conclut d'un sourire glacial. Son vis à vis se figea, se tourna vers l'horloge, poussa un juron à faire pâlir le diable en personne et disparut en courant, non sans se faire gronder par un professeur dans un croisement. Johann soupira, fatigué de son rôle de garde fous entre ces deux-là, ce qui fit rire son ami.

**-Rappelle-moi déjà avec qui tu sors ?**

Il reçut un coup de coude en guise de réponse, il l'avait bien mérité.

Oui, Kidd était son petit-ami depuis déjà plus de neuf mois. Ils s'aimaient, c'était sûr, mais devoir le cacher à tout le campus était dur. D'autant plus qu'il ne s'entendait pas le moins du monde avec son meilleur ami... Il n'avait pourtant pas le choix, si son père, professeur précisément dans ce campus, l'apprenait, pour sûr qu'il les tuerait ! Non pas qu'il était homophobe, ayant lui-même eu une aventure avec un certain Rouquin bourreau des cœurs. Sauf que lorsqu'il s'agissait de son seul et unique fils, l'histoire n'était pas la même. ''Si tu sors un jour avec un homme, mon fils, je te promets de le tuer !'' avait-il décrété le jour de ses huit ans... Il n'avait donc pas bien le choix.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au courant pour eux, Law. Lui, au moins, avait beau ne pas l'apprécier du tout, il soutenait son ami. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'éducation singulière qu'il avait reçu...

_[08:25]_

Law s'était endormi alors même que le professeur Inuarashi venait de prononcer le mot 'poésie'. Étant au fond de la classe, il serait tranquille pour un moment, pensait-il. Johann, pas particulièrement féru de poésie non plus, bâilla, pas loin de rejoindre le pays des songes à son tour. Mais quelque chose attisa sa curiosité et l'en empêcha.

Shachi, très bon ami à eux, semblait un peu trop intéressé par les dires du professeur. C'était louche... D'habitude, il ne manquerait pas l'occasion de se moquer de certains termes utilisés. ''Oui, qu'il fasse de la prose, moi je fais une prose dodo'' ''Alexandrie... Alexandrin...'' ''Ha ! Allégorie, bah tient donc ! Toi t'es l'allégorie de la connerie oui !'' Vraiment, ne pas entendre ce genre de réplique de sa part était étrange...

C'en était trop. La goutte d'eau avait été lancée... Ce bon vieux Shachi, prenait des notes ! EN POÉSIE ! Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas du tout.

_-Psst. Shachi, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?_

_-Chut, j'essaie d'écouter._

_-Mais... Il vient de dire 'Anacoluthe' ! S'il te plaît dis quelque chose, c'est pas toi ça ! T'es malade, c'est ça ? Au mon Dieu inexistant, je t'en prie ne me dit pas que tu vas mourir !_ **Monsieur au secours mon petit Shachi fait une attaque appelez les pompiers, VIIITE !**

Toute la classe, s'était retournée vers eux, les yeux ronds. Le pauvre était rouge de honte -ou de colère peut-être-. Johann, quant à lui, debout sur sa chaise -c'était le meilleur moyen de se faire entendre au fond de la classe- n'était pas peu fier de son coup. Après ça, ce petit cachottier serait bien obligé de tout lui raconter. Dans ce seul but, la colère noire de monsieur Inuarashi, ou même celle d'un Law fraîchement réveillé, serait un mal pour un bien.

**-Johann... C'est la troisième fois cette semaine que vous interrompez mon cours...**

**-Bah quoi ? Au moins, avec moi l'ambiance est moins ennuyante ! Et c'est ce qui s'appelle une litote ! Enfin je crois...**

**-Descendez de cette chaise ou je vous donne deux heures de colle pour ce soir.**

**-Hein ! Vous pouvez pas donner des colles pour le jour-même !**

**-Johann. C'est pour éviter aux parents de s'inquiéter pour leurs enfants qui ne rentrent pas à l'heure prévue. Hors votre père est enseignant ici.**

Il se rassit sagement, faisant rire certains camarades et s'exaspérer Shachi. Alors qu'Inuarashi tentait de reprendre le contrôle sur sa classe, Johann se prit un coup de coude violent dans les côtes. Il vit le regard de son voisin de gauche et crut y lire ''ça c'est pour m'avoir réveillé, imbécile''. Bon, c'était noté, ne plus jamais faire ça, même pour le bien d'un ami. Quoi que, non, ça en valait la peine. Du moins il l'espérait...

Les minutes filaient, son état ne s'améliorant en rien, pour ne pas dire qu'il ne faisait que s'aggraver... Il avait commencé à écrire des idées de potentielles phrases poétiques. Ce coureur de jupon écervelé... Faisait de la prose... Rien ne pouvait être plus grave...

Ah, pardon, si, il y avait quelque chose. Ses yeux se mirent à s'illuminer lorsque le professeur expliqua que le poème qu'il décortiquait était un message d'amour, une confession des plus touchante et émouvante.

Ce dragueur idiot, était... était... _''IL EST AMOUREUUUX''_

_[12:17]_

**-Roh mais allez~ Dis moi qui c'est ! Quelle est donc cette femme qui a fait chavirer ton coeur ?**

**-Johann... Ça fait des heures que tu lui demandes la même chose, change de disque.**

Law... Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas l'importance d'un premier amour dans la vie d'un accro aux femmes comme leur ami ? Enfin, il fallait dire que lui, à part des corps sur une table d'opération, il n'aimait pas grand chose...

**-C'est une question de vie ou de mort ! Il faut que je saches qui c'est...**

**-T'es quoi ? Une ado dont les hormones sont toutes chamboulées ?**

**-Penguin, Johann a raison de vouloir connaître la personne dont notre ami est amoureux ! Je suis désolé, mais l'amour n'est pas à prendre à la légère !**

**-Je te remercie de me soutenir Bepo... Mais... La seule chose dans ta vie qui s'apparente à de l'amour, c'est ton chat.**

**-Mais Polaire est trop mignon !**

**-On sait.**

Bepo et son chat nommé Polaire... Comment expliquer cela simplement ? Le minou au pelage laiteux avait été trouvé en plein hiver par leur bande d'amis. Bepo s'en était immédiatement attaché, l'adoptant de suite. Au bout de quelques semaines, il se décolorait les cheveux pour ressembler à son animal adoré. C'était adorablement flippant.

Johann allait reprendre la parole, mais Shachi le coupa.

**-Jo, je te jure que si tu me demandes encore ça, je t'en colle une.**

**-Hum ? De quoi _'ça'_ ?**

Il devint rouge comme une tomate, et détourna les yeux.

**-Tu sais très bien...**

**-Hm ? Nooon, je vois paas.**

**-Demander qui est celui que j'aime !**

**-Ah ! Donc tu l'admets, tu aimes quelqu'un !**

**-Tu nous rabâches les oreilles avec ça depuis tout ce temps alors que tu n'es même pas sûr !?**

Prise de conscience. Blanc. Leurs oreilles étaient bien fonctionnelles. Ils avaient donc bien entendu. Pas possible, une erreur ? Non, ça pouvait pas être ça. Et pourtant. Penguin fut le premier à briser le silence.

**-Shachi, tu viens de dire... _'celui'_..?**

**-Qu... J'ai dis ça ? Haha, mais non, mais non, je me suis trompé, bien sûr que j'aime une fille ! Haha, quelle idée !**

Il était tombé amoureux d'un homme ! Johann avait envie de crier à la terre entière que son ami, si désespérant avec les femmes, était gay ! Il voulait le mettre sur une scène d'une gay pride, faire un tour avec lui dans un sex shop et... Non, il allait trop loin, trop vite. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Mais comment faire quand vous rencontrez pour la première fois un autre homo que vous ou votre mec ? Il était beaucoup trop content pour le cacher.

**-Shachi ! Ma couille !**

**-Ma couille ?**

**-Je suis si fier ! Tu as donc tant mûri ! Ahlala, je me sens comme un papa fier de son fils, ou d'un grand frère dont les efforts sont enfin récompensés...**

**-Pourquoi t'es si content !? Lâche-moi ! Laisses-moi manger merde, Jo !**

_[15:00]_

C'est à cette heure précise que tout avait commencé. Un simple changement de salle, rien de plus. Il avait fallu qu'ils se croisent... Ce n'était encore jamais arrivé pourtant... Le quatuor des capitaines ne s'était pas retrouvé au complet depuis le début de l'année. Il avait fallu qu'ils se croisent au milieu de la foule.

Un élève quelconque avait trébuché, ce qui avait entraîné une chaîne infernale de dominos. Bousculé, Luffy entra en collision avec Johann, qui, sous l'effet de l'impulsion, donna un coup de tête dans le menton de Law, qui en reculant à cause de la douleur, se heurta à Kidd, qui par la surprise fit un croche pied -allez comprendre comment c'était possible- à Buggy.

Résultat final ? Un professeur en pleine crise de nerfs et deux paires d'ennemis jurés se foutant sur la tronche. Un carnage. Le pire dans cette histoire, était que les deux seules personnes habituellement capables d'arrêter le massacre, en faisaient tous deux partie. Pierrot père et fils avaient d'habitude ce don de tout remettre en ordre. Sauf que l'un était hors jeu quand un certain chapeau de paille était impliqué et l'autre ingérable si énervé. En résumé, pas d'échappatoire possible. C'était la merde.

_[15:10]_

Jusqu'où irait cette bagarre ? Ce qui était à l'origine une petite prise de bec avait inexplicablement tourné en guerre générale. On aurait pu croire à une reconstitution des guerres mondiales...

_[15:20]_

On croirait rêver, en plus d'autres classes, la baston avait désormais même plusieurs professeurs comme participants...

_[15:30]_

C'était quoi ? Une révolution menée par le quatuor des capitaines !? Ils voulaient régner en maîtres sur le campus entier ? Comment s'étaient-ils retrouver à faire des discours de haine dans les hauts-parleurs du campus ?

L'un promettait richesse à celui qui lui ramènerait les quatre insupportables gamins ;

Un autre promettait la mort à son ennemi juré ;

Un troisième partageait une émouvante histoire d'aventure qui l'avait mené à devoir battre à tout pris une certaine personne ;

Encore un quatrième faisait entendre qu'il n'hésiterait pas à attacher sur une table d'opération quiconque ne collaborait pas avec lui pour faire mordre la poussière aux autres ;

Et un dernier, semblait simplement manquer à l'appelle, se contentant de pêcher des informations sur le tas ;

_[17:02]_

**-Donc, si je comprend bien, le campus des pirates a une fois de plus fait entendre parler de lui ?**

**-Pas qu'un peu... J'en peux plus de ce boulot de flic, je veux changer de ville mec... On était une dizaine pour les arrêter... Sérieux, ils ont tous au moins dix-huit ans dans ce campus ! Comment c'est possible d'être aussi immatures !?**

**-Haha, va savoir... M'enfin c'est pas pour rien qu'il y a 'pirate' dans le nom... Enfin, t'inquiètes pas, c'est les vacances maintenant !**

**-Coby... T'as pas l'air de comprendre toi hein...**

**-Ah bah là non, je comprend pas en effet. Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?**

**-Tu connais le quatuor des capitaines ?**

**-Bien sûr que je connais, c'est les plus fortes têtes du campus, qui sont là depuis seulement un an et demi et qui, pourtant, ont gagné une certaine notoriété dans ce campus de brutes.**

**-Ouais, c'est ça. En vrai ils sont cinq et l'un d'entre eux est un prof, mais passons. Et bah figure-toi qu'en punition, ils vont bosser avec nous durant les deux prochaines semaines.**

**-Aïe, ah oui en effet, ça c'est dur.**

**-J'ai pas fini. Celui qui a fait le plus de dégâts lors de la bagarre générale, sera avec toi et moi.**

**-Quoi !? Mais là c'est nous deux qui sommes punis plutôt ! C'est lequel ? Dis-moi que c'est le clown, ou même le roi, l'un des deux...**

**-C'est le pire d'entre eux.**

**-Rah... Je le savais, c'est l'autre mécano, 'bras mécanique'...**

**-Pire. C'est le 'pirate fantôme'.**

**-... Inconnu au bataillon. Qui ?**

**-Sérieusement, t'abuses ! Le pirate fantôme c'est l'origine même du quatuor des capitaines, sans lui, il n'y aurait jamais rien eu.**

**-Attends... Quoi ?**

**-Je t'expliques...**

_[Un an et demi plus tôt, Lundi 4 septembre, 07:30]_

C'était une belle journée. La chaleur de l'été subsistait encore, avec lui, le soleil brillait de tout son soûl et la verdure était des plus saillante. Un jour bien trop beau pour une rentrée. Dans la cour, les élèves de première à troisième années étaient en rang, silencieux et droits, attendant patiemment que le directeur et les professeurs énoncent les classes.

En ce temps-là, le campus des pirates n'était pas encore un repaire de brutes épaisses avides de conflits et divers combats. C'était un établissement d'éducation comme les autres, peut-être moins cher que bon nombre d'autres campus du même acabit, mais tout de même normal, sans histoire. À cette époque, les uniformes étaient de mise, instaurant un professionnalisme adéquat à tout type de profession.

Ça n'allait pas tarder à changer.

Les professeurs étaient en retard. Un peu trop. Des murmures s'élevaient. Tous se demandaient ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. L'inquiétude commençait à montrer le bout de son nez. Jusqu'à...

Un long silence se fit. Un homme, uniforme déchiré à la main, habillé d'un simple boxer à points, se tenait sur l'estrade ou devait normalement se trouver le directeur pour un discours. Pas très grand, plutôt musclé, semblant agile, il avait l'air d'une simple petite frappe. Pourtant, s'en dégageait une sorte de respect, ou de terreur non identifiable. Personne ne pouvait mettre un mot dessus, c'était étrange. Mais ils étaient tous d'accord pour dire que cette année au campus, promettait d'être intéressante...

**-Élèves de toutes les sections ! Il est temps de vous rebeller ! Devoir porter un seul même uniforme cinq jour sur sept ! Je dis non ! Devoir attendre ces gens qui n'ont de supérieur que leur salaire, en se tenant droit comme des cons ! Je dis non ! Avoir choisis de faire des études supérieures ne va dire non plus ne pas vouloir un travail et se concentrer sur l'étude ! Devoir se comporter selon les opinions publique dans un établissement qui nous étouffe et dans lequel nous passons la plupart de notre temps ! Dites non avec moi ! Nous ne sommes pas des moutons, encore moins des machines à part entière ! Levez-vous, battez-vous avec moi ! Le campus des pirates se doit de faire honneur à son nom !**

* * *

_**À suivre...**_

_**Prochain Chapitre : Le quatuor des capitaines**_

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre !_

_Je ne saurais dire s'il est bien ou un peu trop expéditif... M'enfin, je me suis éclaté à l'écrire, donc au pire tant pis !_

_Allez, j'y retourne, à la prochaine (laissez des reviews, je vous en priiiie xD)_


End file.
